Avengers: The Arrow Is Bent
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: This is an AU. Thor accidentally breaks HawkEye's/ Clint's bow and Clint get's outraged! He yells at Thor and takes off. What will happen? Rated 'T' for language. I love reviews! :-D


**This is an AU.**

 **HawkEye is the youngest aside from my OC's, he's twenty-four. One thing I love besides FanFiction, duct tape and sparkles is reviews and suggestions! So go on, don't be shy! Just please review! :-D**

* * *

"I told you that you shouldn't have done what you did." Thor warned his younger brother, Loki.

"She bothered me, I stole Coulson's taser for a _reason_!" He reminded him and Thor shook his head as he ate a pop tart. He _loves_ pop tarts.

"You stole Phil's taser?" Megan, Loki's daughter asked and he scoffed.

"Yes, of course." He responded and she laughed and walked away.

"It's a matter of trust." Thor tried to reason with Loki, but he ignored him.

"It's a matter of electricity." He responded and he shook his head.

" _Ningún padre me extraña que desterró."_ He said in Spanish, meaning, 'No wonder father banished you' and Thor understood _perfectly_ well. Helping is daughter, Hope with Spanish had been helpful after all.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Thor yelled, angrily.

" _ **NOTHING!"**_ He yelled, running away.

" **GET BACK HERE, LOKI! AS THEE MORTALS SAY, IT'S TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC!"** Thor yelled, chasing after him, molinjor in hand.

* * *

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"Why is my dad chasing your dad?" I asked Megan as we watched Thor and Loki fight.

"Loki said _Ningún padre me extraña que desterró,_ which got Thor all angry for _whatever_ reason." She responded and I sighed.

"I hope your dad lives." I stated and Megan glared at me and I smiled.

"Clinton, come get your weapon off of the table! You know the rules!" Steve yelled out to the archer, who said he'd be there after he helps Tony who forced him to try out a new invention or something like that.

" **I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"** Loki yelled, trying to avoid getting hit by Thor's molinjor.

" **LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!"** Thor yelled, very angrily.

" **HE DID BANISH YOU!"** Loki shot back and Thor just became angrier.

" _ **YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT?!"**_ Thor yelled, throwing the molinjor at Loki, but he ducked and the hammer landed on the table. The table that Clint's bow was on.

"What. Did you. Just do?!" Steve asked and Thor ran over to the table, fearing the worst.

"Please don't be seriously broken, please don't be seriously broken." Thor told himself, removing his hammer to revel Clint's bow, broken in at least seven pieces and looked….. Unusable.

"He's going to _kill_ you." Loki stated and I agreed with that.

"Who's going to kill him?" A familiar archer's voice asked and Clint was behind us, Loki and Steve trying to save Thor's life by hiding the bow behind themselves.

"Oh, nobody! Nobody at all!" Kayleigh, Steve's daughter who's been quiet the whole time, in a very high-pitched voice, much like the Chipmunks and Nightcore combined.

"I know that voice, Leigh. What happened and who's going to kill Thor?" He asked and Steve and Loki stepped aside, to revel Clint's _shattered_ bow.

" **WHAT?!** No!" He yelled, running to look at his bow.

"I am sorry, archer. I take _complete_ responsibility. I'll do anything to repair it or buy you a new one. Once again, I apologize." Thor told Clint, who had not quit holding a piece of his bow.

"No." He responded, coldly, not looking up from his bow.

"Well… What can I do, archer?" He asked and Clint exploded!

" **DON'T. CALL. ME. ARCHER! I'VE ALLOWED THAT NICKNAME BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU AS MY FRIEND AND GUIDENCE! I** _ **DON'T**_ **TRUST YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE** _ **NOT**_ **MY FRIEND!"** He yelled and ran out of the room, leaving the bow and a hurt looking Thor behind. He's probably going to blow off some steam with his new car that Fury gave him.

"Well….. That went better than expected." I stated, cheerily and Megan slapped me on the head.

"What the hell was that about? Brooklyn?" He asked and Brooklyn took a deep breath.

"Thor and Loki were having a fight because Loki stole Coulson's taser and Thor threw his hammer on the table, where Clint's bow was and his hammer shattered the bow." Brooklyn rambled and Tony sighed, shaking his head.

"Clint can be so melodramatic sometimes. Don't worry. He'll get over it." He answered and Thor, Loki and Bruce shook their heads.

"What? Am I wrong? Because I'm never wrong." Tony stated and Bruce looked skeptical.

"Well, Thor, Loki and I grew up with Clint—" Bruce started.

"And once you get to know him like a brother—" Thor said, mid-sentence.

"You know that he can get easily distracted—" Loki said, not catching Tony on the hook yet.

"And he can get hurt or even close to dying." Bruce, Thor and Loki all said together.

"Yeah. Loki and Thor know him better than anybody. Why do you think Thor looked so hurt by what Clint said?" I asked and it hit Tony.

"He _can_ take it to the extreme, but _first_ he needs to cool off _before_ we can even get _near_ him." He stated and we sat down.

"I suppose your right…. Don't comment!" I yelled, before he could say that he was right.

* * *

 **/Clint's P.O.V/**

I'm so fucking angry! I know that I hurt Thor's feelings, but I didn't care at the moment! I was busy driving and recklessly at it! It's a good thing nobody drives or lives out here!

 **WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD THOR DO THAT?!** It was the last thing that Barany, my brother, gave to me before he left for New York! It is— or it was very special to me! And I don't like anyone touching my weapons anyways! Why would he do that?! What did I do to him?!

" **DAMNIT!"** I screamed, outraged! I continued to drive, when I saw a wolf in the middle of the damn road! Being a lover of animals, I swerved to hit the wolf…! What I didn't know that the fence was very breakable and I fell down, along with my car down the hill!

My body then hit with pain…

* * *

 **Don't hate me lolz. Just leave a review and I'll most likely PM you. :-D**


End file.
